Of Me And You
by Faceless 001
Summary: /Collection of KaiShin drabbles/one-shots/ Latest written: A Whole New World. 'Nuff said.
1. Shipping

_**A/N **So I decided to do a drabbles/one-shots book aaand... Most of the plots won't be obviously mine because I **suck **at thinking lololololol. My sis does all the thinking yeyeyeyeyeyeye_

**_Strict Pairings_**

_KaiShin (Kaito KurobaxShinichi Kudo and **NOT **the other way around)_

**_Warnings for all the chaps_**

_Possible yaoi; Shounen ai; Angst; Fluff; Unbeta-edness; Weirdness; Crap; Slight tweaking of the plot_

**_Disclaimer for all chaps_**

_I own nothing but the words. All characters belong to their respective owners_

_**Disclaimer for this chap**  
><em>

_Plot not owned by me but found on otpprompts tumblr com. Just replace the spaces with dots._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shipping<strong>_

"I can't _believe _you did that," Shinichi surpressed his laugh, as he shot his best friend a look. Kaito shrugged, as a mischievous, sly smirk made its' way into his face.

"Well, that girl was hitting on you. How could I leave my best bud in terrors?" The magician hummed, slinging an arm over the detective.

Shinichi let out a chuckle, rolling his eyes, "I'm glad you did that. _God, _heaven knows what I might've done to her and her senseless blabbers. I'll let you off the hook this time though, just don't bother doing _that _again."

"What?" Kaito raised a brow, pouting. "But it was fuuun! Admit it, you had fun too!"

A pale-ish pink tinting his face, the slightly-shorter male sneakily slipped off from the other's grasp, "Yeah, I'd admit that. But seriously? Acting as my boyfriend and making her think I'm _gay_ AND _taken_ isn't exactly my thought of fun. And what would that do to my reputation too? Shinichi Kudo._Gay._ God, I could see the headlines by now."

Laughing, Kaito nudged Shinichi by the ribs and wiggled his brows. "Wanna do it again? We could just say it was a late April fools celebration!"

"Like I said, I don't want to. And it's nearing December already, hello?"

"Aaawww! Who cares? C'mon~! It'll be much more fun!"

"Stop it Kaito. I don't want to do it anymore-"

_"Hey,"_ The males stopped bickering at the sound of a new voice. They turned to their front and found a pair of identical eyes looking straight at them. There were a pair of girls, maybe not getting older by the age of 12 or so, and both were wearing the same clothes, jackets and all, and had short black hair. Technically, they were both _real _twins.

"Yes?" Shinichi politely asked, dropping the sarcastic, yet amused, tone he had on his voice earlier.

The twins tilted their head and pointed at the taller two in sync, "We ship you both."

Both males blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"We," The one on the right side pointed to themselves.

"Ship you both," The left side girl then pointed to the magician and detective.

It took a few minutes before realization dawned to both. Shinichi stuttered incoherent mumbles, as red tinted his face, while an amused, goofy grin painte itself on Kaito's face. The magician then laughed and made two white roses appear from his hands, "As much as I wanted to say _thank you _ojou-sans but," He smiled an apologetic(?) smile.

"We aren't dating at all."

The girls looked at him blankly before they shrugged at the same time, "Don't care. Also, just give those flowers to your boyfrien- I mean friend; we don't want it. Just be sure to color it red first though, just sayin'." The one on the right side nodded.

"Well then, bye." The other mirror image waved her hand, before walking away with the other, chattering to themselves, like nothing just happened.

Kaito blinked once.

Twice.

Thrice.

And then a laugh erupted from his throat. Shinichi scowled at him and glared, the blush on his face yet to disappear, "Alright. I took everything I said earlier back. That was _so **not **_fun." The detective's scowl deepened. "Look at what just happened! Someone else is already thinking we're dating!"

Kaito waved his hand childishly, looking at the direction where the twins walked off to in fascination, "It's alright. They're just kids anyway, they can't do anything about that." He then took his gaze off the path and winked at his companion. "Soooo, what do you say for some steamy, dark coffee?" His brows bounced up and down in a suggestive manner.

The detective grumbled and crossed his arms, the blush finally dying down.

"Fine."

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>After Three Days<span>**_

"Yeah, _just kids who can't do anything._" Shinichi said sarcastically, as he nudged his head towards the desktop monitor. Kaito peeked a glance over, placing his chocolate cake on top of the desk beside them, before letting out a low whistle. On the screen was an article about the two, written by two-oh-so-familiar-twins, with a photograph at the side of Kaito's arm slung over Shinichi's shoulders, both of them having a cheery and an _almost _lovey-dovey atmosphere. If one didn't know the real truth behind those smiles, people will definitely think that they were both in their own little world.

"What the hell am I going to do with this?" Shinichi accusedly pointed his hand towards the screen, his eyes wide and frantic, demanding an explanation. Kaito gave him an _'I-dont-actually-care' _look and shrugged, grabbing his cake and shoving another mouthful to his mouth._  
><em>

"So? Let them drown in their own fantasies. Not like we care and it's real though,"

"But I _do _care, and reality doesn't matter when media gets a hold of this and _gets _to read it. Heck! It might be even on the news now!" Shinichi threw his arms up for exagerration before groaning, slamming his head on the desk with one loudthud.

Not a second later, a twitter of a bird was heard and Shinichi was forced to look up. He saw Kaito reading his new message on his phone with the chocolate-covered spoon held inbetween his teeth. The magician tilted his head slightly before throwing his gadget for the other to catch and read.

"Welp, expect it soon. Aoko already read it, not to mention that she managed to squeal it in the middle of Ekoda's most popular park, and heck knows how loud that girl is." Kaito informed, the spoon still stuck in his mouth.

Multiple, continuous twitters were heard again, and this time, it was on Shinichi's phone. The detective dreadfully snapped his own gadget open and found messages from his mother, Ran and Sonoko respectively.

Groaning, Shinichi slammed his face to the desk again. "I blame you for this Kaito."

Kaito glanced at him, before a grin spread out on his face. He sauntered over the sulking male and ruffled the neat hair playfully, "I love you too Shin-chan~"

Shinichi raised his head up, shaking off the hand bothering his innocent hair, and glared at the now-smirking teen, "And _I _hate you."

"I don't believe you~"

Groaning once more, Shinichi slammed his face _(again) _hard on the desk, making his forehead go red and go dizzy.

"What did I do to deserve this life?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt <strong>__Imagine your OTP hanging out together. Suddenly, someone (a stranger or whoever you want them to be) comes up to both A and B and proclaims that they ship them together. How they react is up to you._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edited by Sona <em>**_lol. Sis really should proofread this before posting it XD Welp, not a professional editor though, so sorry for the mistakes I've missed! 12/01/14_


	2. Emotional (Crappy title yeye)

_**AS/N **(Author's sister's note)Hey guys. It's Sona here, Sokuna's twin. She's albeit too busy soo, she may or may have not threatened me to go post this fic of hers. Dude, it was written on the paper and I can't even understand her writing! Forgive me if there's typos or stuff though, just copied it so yeah. Sokuna says 'hi and thank you so much for the favorites and follows and i promise to reply to the reviews if I have the time." Sooo... Enjoy :p_

**_Disclaimer_**_ Plot not owned by either of us but by otpprompts tumblr com_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Emotional<em>**

"Well, that was a great movie," Kaito mused, stretching his arms and felt the feeling of satisfaction as he heard some bones go _pop! _He scratched the back of his head before pushing himself up and dusting off the imaginary dust off his clothes.

"Ne Shin-chan, what do you want to do nex-... Shin-chan?" The magician stared at the lone figure sitting on the floor, not moving an inch. He narrowed his eyes before squatting to take a better look at his lover. It took him a few seconds to notice that Shinichi's body was slightly trembling, while his whole face was buried down the pillow. Kaito felt worry etch itself into his face, as he reached out and caressed the hair of the other.

"Oi, is there something wrong?" He whispered softly, gently pulling the detective into his arms. Shinichi hesitated at first, being stubborn and all, before giving in and buried his face to Kaito's shoulder. It took a minute for the magician to notice something wet stain his shirt.

Feeling his eyes widen, Kaito looked at his lover at surprise and wrapped his arms around him. "Oi oi Shinichi! Why the heck are you crying?" He rubbed Shinichi's back, as the latter fisted the magician's shirt.

_"'M not crying..."_ Kaito heard the other quietly mumble.

"Yeah, tell that to my wet shoulder. C'mon Shin-chan, you could tell me, right?"

Shinichi stayed quiet and burrowed his face deeper to the fabric. Kaito blinked twice, before an idea struck his mind.

"Hey, is it because of Toy Story 3?"

The detective suddenly pulled away, his face flushed with tear stains down his cheeks and red puffy eyes, "No!" He snapped, red coloring his face.

A smirk then slowly made it's way to Kaito's face, as he reached out and pinched the other's cheeks. "Aww~ How cute~!"

Shinichi growled and swatted the magician's hand away.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><em><strong>unbeta-ed<strong>_


	3. A Whole New World

_**AS/N **Sona is back with another drabble from her sis~ Plot now owned by her she claims~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Whole New World<em>**

"I can show you the wooorrldd~"

_"Kaito..."_

"Shineng, shimmereng shplendiiid~"

_"Kaito...!"_

"Tall me prencess, now when did you lath let yow hart deciidddeee~?"

_"Oh my God Kaito! Get off me! You're drunk as hell!"_

"_*hik**giggle**hik* _Awh, lurv yow too Shin-chyan~ _*giggle*"_


	4. Phobias

_**AS/N **__Back with a new drab and sissie is still busy. Niiice. Enjoy this though. Her note though: I don't what this is and forgive me but wth did I just write. _

_P.S Oh and also, thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows guys! Sokuna promises to reply as soon as she gets on._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phobias<strong>_

"Stop laughing and get that thing _away _from me!" Shinichi hissed, as Kaito tried his best to hold his laughter.

"But Shin-chan! It's just a cute-"

"Don't you _dare _say it!"

"Eeh? But it's just-"

_"Don't. You. **Dare**."_

"Fiine, I'll go put it down outside," The magician pouted. Shinichi breathed out in relief but made no move in moving from the corner. Instead, he just watched Kaito expectantly while the latter just stared back.

"Well?" Shinichi frowned, trying to move closer to the walls as the _thing _on the ground moved.

"On second thought," The messy-haired teen grinned mischievously, as he crouched down and picked the _thing _off the ground. "Maybe I'll just do this." He then threw the _thing _near the corner where his lover was staying at. Shinichi instinctively shrieked and ran around it, before jumping towards the other person inside the room. He whimpered, as he buried his face at Kaito's shoulder.

Kaito smirked successfully, as he wrapped his arms around the other and cooed.

"Aaw~! Don't worry Shin-chan! I'll protect you from that evil wiggly thing!"

Shinichi just hugged the magician tighter as a reply.

* * *

><p>Days after that incident, it was no surprise when Kaito's voice began ringing out through the streets with the latter running out of the manor with a fear-grazed expression on his face.<p>

Shinichi then came outside with an innocent(?) look on his face, before sighing sadly and looking at the dish he was holding that he made from the kitchen.

"I wonder why Kaito ran away... And I put my best efforts on finding the largest just yesterday. Huh, I guess he doesn't like raw tuna after all... Maybe he'd like salmon better."


	5. Texts

_Replies to old reviews at the bottom ;A;_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Texts<em>**

_**To:** Shinichi :3_

_**Time sent:** 5:28 AM_

_**Message:** Morning Shinichi~ :D Wake up! We've got a long day ahead of us~_

_(0)(0)(0)_

_**To:** Shinichi :3_

_**Time sent:** 5:55 AM_

_**Message:** Shin-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan_

_(0)(0)(0)_

_**To:** Shinichi :3_

_**Time sent:** 6:15 AM_

_**Message:** Notice me Shin-chan!_

_(0)(0)(0)_

_**To:** Shinichi :3_

_**Time sent:** 6:28 AM_

_**Message:** Knock knock. Who's there? Amish. Amish who? Aw, I miss you too! ;D_

_(0)(0)(0)_

_**To:** Shinichi :3_

_**Time sent:** 6:49 AM_

_**Message:** My toes, my knees, your message I miss!_

_(0)(0)(0)_

_**To:** Shinichi :3_

_**Time sent:** 7:03 AM_

_**Message:** Ne, are you really still asleep, or are you just ignoring my texts and seenzoning me?_

_(0)(0)(0)_

_**To:** Shinichi :3_

_**Time sent:** 7:19 AM_

_**Message:** You know what Shin-chan, I'll do anything to please you ;)_

_(0)(0)(0)_

_**To:** Kaito_

_**Time sent:** 7:20 AM_

_**Message:** If so, then please start by stop texting me._

_(0)(0)(0)_

_**To:** Shinichi :3_

_**Time sent:** 7:21 AM_

_**Message:** OH YOU'RE AWAKE! :DD_

_(0)(0)(0)_

_**To:** Shinichi :3_

_**Time sent:** 7:23 AM_

_**Message:** Wait, I just re-read your reply and that hurts Shinichii -3-_

_(0)(0)(0)_

_**To:** Shinichi :3_

_**Time sent:** 7:35 AM_

_**Message:** You're ignoring me agaiinnnn_

_(0)(0)(0)_

_**To:** Shinichi :3_

_**Time sent:** 7:52 AM_

_**Message:** Ne, are you really that tired from running through my dreams last night?_

_(0)(0)(0)_

_**To:** Kaito_

_**Time sent:** 7:53 AM_

_**Message:** No, they hurt from dodging corny lines like that all night._

_(0)(0)(0)_

_**To:** Shinichi :3_

_**Time sent:** 7:55 AM_

_**Message:** WHY ARE YOU SO FAST IN REPLYING IF I MESSAGED YOU WITH A PICK-UP LINE?_

_(0)(0)(0)_

_**To:** Shinichi :3_

_**Time sent:** 7:55 AM_

_**Message:** And with a hurting comeback at that ;-;_

_(0)(0)(0)_

_**To:** Kaito_

_**Time sent:** 7:57 AM_

_**Message:** When are you going to stop texting me?_

_(0)(0)(0)_

_**To:** Shinichi :3_

_**Time sent:** 7:58 AM_

_**Message:** Right after you apologize from ignoring me and finally want to hear me out_

_(0)(0)(0)_

_**To:** Kaito_

_**Time sent:** 8:00 AM_

_**Message:** Fine. I'm sorry. Now what do you want?_

_(0)(0)(0)_

_**To:** Shinichi :3_

_**Time sent:** 8:03 AM_

_**Message:** Would you like to go with me to that newly-opened mall down my street? :D_

_(0)(0)(0)_

_**To:** Kaito_

_**Time sent:** 8:05 AM_

_**Message:** ...Fine. Just let me get ready._

_(0)(0)(0)_

_**To:** Shinichi :3_

_**Time sent:** 8:07 AM_

_**Message:** Yey! :DD I'll pick you up at noon~_

_(0)(0)(0)_

_**To:** Kaito_

_**Time sent:** 8:10 AM_

_**Message:** Noon? Why just not later? I'll be ready at half an hour._

_(0)(0)(0)_

_**To:** Shinichi :3_

_**Time sent:** 8:11 AM_

_**Message:** Well, the mall's going to open at late noon, so picking you up at early noon is a good thing right? _

_(0)(0)(0)_

_**To:** Kaito_

_**Time sent:** 8:12 AM_

_**Message:** ...Wait._

_(0)(0)(0)_

_**To:** Kaito_

_**Time sent:** 8:13 AM_

_**Message:** YOU MEAN YOU WOKE ME UP ON THESE UNGODLY HOURS FOR A DATE THAT'S STILL IN THE AFTERNOON?!_

_(0)(0)(0)_

_**To:** Shinichi :3_

_**Time sent:** 8:13 AM_

_**Message:** Pretty much, yeah._

_(0)(0)(0)_

_**To:** Kaito_

_**Time sent:** 8:14 AM_

_**Message:** You know what? Go by yourself. I'M GOING TO SLEEP ALL DAY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT._

_(0)(0)(0)_

_**To:** Shinichi :3_

_**Time sent:** 8:14 AM_

_**Message:** Eeeh?! BUT SHIN-CHAN-!_

_(0)(0)(0)_

_**To:** Shinichi :3_

_**Time sent:** 8:28 AM_

_**Message:** SHIN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN _**_I don't know what I just wrote. omg._

_-replies-_

_Guest - Hii! :3 Thank you so so much for reading! :D Your reviews made me warm xD_

_Miss Emotion: Yo dude! :D Thank you so much for reading and reviewing at every chapter of mine! Your reviews just make me squeal like the lil' fangirl I am xD I love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~ *insert multiple hearts here* /shot_

_Greatdetective4869: Thank you! ;W; I really thought that my writings weren't funny at all and were just plain corny ;A; Your review means a lot TwTy_

_Alaena F. Dragonstar: Thank youuuuuuu! :o I feel honored you like this writings of mine ;v;/_

_To everyone else that favorited and followed and read these fics: THANK YOU SO MUCH BAES. /snuggles_

_To my sis: Thanks for helping me out bruh /brofist_

* * *

><p><strong><em>unbeta-ed<em>**


End file.
